1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design space exploration method of a reconfigurable motion compensation architecture and, more particularly, to the design space exploration method adapting the concept of collaborative design with configuration/algorithm, for developing a reconfigurable motion compensation architecture.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid developing of the multimedia technology, lots of video compression standards, such as MPEG-1, MPEG-2, and MPEG-4 defined by the ISO/IEC, and H.263 and H.264 defined by the ITU-T, has been proposed successively, so as to improve the multimedia experience of the consumers in their daily life.
However, in recent years, in response to the application of above-mentioned video compression standards, it is a trend to develop a video decode capable of supporting multiple video compression standards. Among these video compression standards, the motion compensation processing is the most import and the core portion. For a video decoder, the motion compensation processing includes: finding a corresponding block in a reference picture, which is most similar to the current picture, based on the motion vector obtained from the motion estimation process, and thus obtaining a motion compensation estimation value through an interpolation computation.
Since there are some common parts between the motion compensation processes respectively corresponding to these video compression standards, a certain portion of the hardware resource will be consumed during the processing on these common parts, especially when the decoder can support these video compression standards.
Therefore, a design method of a reconfigurable motion compensation architecture is required, for developing an efficient reconfigurable motion compensation architecture based on the required application specification, in order to support the motion compensation process corresponding to different video compression standards.